Dengeki Daisy
Viz Media | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Betsucomi | first = October 26, 2007 | last = | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} is a ''shōjo romantic comedy manga by Kyousuke Motomi. It is currently published in Japan in Betsucomi magazine and has been published into seven tankōbon volumes as of February 2010. The series is licensed for English release in North America by Viz Media, with plans to publish the first volume in July 2010. Plot When Teru's older brother died, she was left with little more than a cellphone containing the text-address of an elusive character named DAISY, who Teru's brother had told her would "support her when he was no longer able to." DAISY became Teru's pillar of strength, over the next few years as he sent her encouraging words through his phone, whether inspiring or mere chatter, as she faces her life alone. One afternoon, after bullies from the student council are mysteriously driven away, Teru accidentally breaks a school window, which results in her working for the grouchy, cruel school janitor named Tasuku Kurosaki. As Teru begins working for the unlikable school janitor, her feelings begin to surpass that of master and servant and she begins to question DAISY's true identity. Could Kurosaki be her beloved DAISY? Meanwhile, Kurosaki is finding himself steadily drawn to Teru. Will he "reach out" to her? Characters Main Characters ; : Teru is a strong-willed and kind girl who is alone after her older brother dies. She is left only with a cell phone that her brother gave her connects her to DAISY, who becomes Teru's confidante and encourages and protects her from afar with email messages and occasionally through physical acts. Despite never meeting him face-to-face, Teru has absolute trust in him. When she accidentally breaks a window, Teru is forced to become the "servant" of the school janitor, Tasuku Kurosaki, to pay off the window. As the manga progresses, Teru's once negative feelings towards Kurosaki grow into something more romantic. However, she grows suspicious that Kurosaki is in fact DAISY and that the phone her brother left her might be more than it appears. She is 16 years old. ; : A young man working as the school janitor, Kurosaki is often depicted smoking, drinking, and participating in violent acts. Despite his unpleasant attitude, he cares deeply for Teru, acting toward her with genuine kindness, and is extremely protective of her. Teru is initially unaware that Kurosaki is also DAISY, a computer hacker who worked with her brother, Souichirou, and has been entrusted with looking after her. He is described by Teru's friends to be very attractive, though he does not generally display his emotions. He is often jokingly described as a pervert and a lolicon by his friends, as it is established among his closer companions that he has strong romantic feelings for the high schooler, Teru. Kurosaki has made it his mission to care for Teru on the request of his dying friend, Souichirou, though recently he has chosen to protect her as his true self also. Despite his strong feelings for her, Kurosaki feels that he has no right to love Teru as he is "the one that led her brother to his death" and struggles between his feelings toward her and his own conflicting ideals regarding his complicated past as a hacker. Kurosaki is 24 years old. Supporting characters ;Master : is the manager of Ohanabatake, a Western style tea house, often seen wearing a bandana and apron. Both Kurosaki, Riko, and a number of characters refer to him as "Master". Despite his cordial demeanor and tendency to tease Kurosaki about his relationship with Teru, the Master can be surprising frightening; Kurosaki admits that the Master is far scarier than he is. He is fully aware of Kurosaki's activities as DAISY and has watched over Kurosaki, even before either of them became acquainted with Souchirou Kurebayashi. ; : Riko Onizuka was a member of the design team Teru's brother led as well as his girlfriend. As a result, she regards Teru as a younger sister and they live together as housemates and Kurosaki's neighbours. Riko is friends with Kurosaki and often subtly serves as his adviser on his situation with Teru, frequently teasing him or acting violently toward him if she thinks he has acted inappropriately towards Teru. She is also the school counselor at Teru's high school. ; : Kiyoshi is Teru's best friend and a classmate, as well as scholarship student. He attempted to find out more regarding why Teru was left so impoverished after her brother's death, despite Souichirou's reputation as a brilliant engineer. However, he ended up endangering both himself and Teru, until he is saved by Kurosaki. An intelligent boy who is able to exercise discretion, the Master reveals to Kiyoshi DAISY's true identity as a gesture of trust. Afterwards, Kurosaki employs Kiyoshi as a second "servant" and another set of eyes to protect Teru, though Kiyoshi does not hesitate to poke fun at Kurosaki's affection for Teru. ; : The Chairman of Teru and Kurosaki's high school, Andou is a former colleague of DAISY and Teru's brother. He initially appears as the substitute janitor for Kurosaki. While he appears as a comic character who often appears from odd, small, and dark places like vents and garbage cans and enjoys being beaten up, Andou is serious whenever matters concerning DAISY arise and acts as the group's leader during investigations. His nickname, Andy, came from Souichirou. Others ; : Souichirou Kurebayashi is the deceased brother of Teru Kurebayashi. Respected and admired as a very talented computer engineer, he led a team of engineers that included Tasuku Kurosaki and Riko Onizuka. Little is known about him, though he has been alternately shown as comically affectionate towards his sister and those he cares about to being serious and empathetic. Before his death, Souichirou supposedly developed software that was to sell for a very high price, but mysteriously disappeared. He forced the role of DAISY onto his friend Kurosaki, convincing him using some form of guilt, since Kurosaki has openly admitted that he was in some way responsible for Souichirou's death, though the contribution is unclear. ; : One of Teru's classmates and friends, Haruka acts as the leader of sorts in Teru's group of friends and encourages Teru's relationship with Kurosaki. She is the first friend that Teru confides in with her knowledge that she is aware that Kurosaki and DAISY are the same person. Haruka is frequently the first to come to Teru's defense at school, often leading their other friends to join suit. She is a member of the school's art club, track team, and ghost club. ; : The Student Council President, an attractive girl who leads the student council to bully scholarship students like Teru and Kiyoshi and privatize school facilities and has a tendency to enter bad relationships with unsavoury men. Thanks to Teru's kindness, she gradually stops bullying and entering bad relationships. Teru becomes one of her first true friends, though Rena does not openly admit it, and indirectly tries to help Teru develop her relationship with Kurosaki. ; : The former information technology teacher and the system administrator of the school's information network. He was involved in a relationship with Rena and was adviser to the Student Council. However, he used his position to embezzle funds from the school's budget until Teru solicits DAISY's help in order expose Arai's corruption. Arai is fired soon afterward. ; : One of DAISY's former co-workers, described as persistent, but not terribly cunning. He comes to Teru's school as the new PC instructor and administrator for information management, but in truth hopes to get close to Teru to obtain her cell phone, believing it contains unreleased software Souchirou had been designing before his death. While his first attempt is thwarted by Kurosaki, Takeda choses to stop harassing Teru because of her resolve and kindness after his second attempt. He subsequently becomes an infrequent ally to DAISY. ;Teru's friends : Teru's other friends includes a girl who pulls her bangs back and wears a ponytail (Yoshi ヨシ), a helmet-hair girl (Kako カコ) and buck-teeth boy (Ken ケン) who like each other, and an overweight boy (Ryou リョウ). A comical group who support one another, they look to Teru as their leader and are very loyal to her and to each other. Manga The series is written and illustrated by Kyousuke Motomi and is currently serialized in Shogakukan's monthly shōjo manga magazine, Betsucomi. The individual chapters have collected into six tankōbon volumes by publisher Shogakukan as of February 2010; the first was released on October 26, 2007, and the sixth on February 26, 2010. The series is licensed for regional releases in Taiwan by Ever Glory Publishing and France by Kaze Manga. In February 2010, Amazon.com listed the first volume for English release in June 2010 in North America, with Viz Media as publisher. | OriginalISBN = 9784091308542 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3727-3 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091314550 | LicensedRelDate = October 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3728-1 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091320070 | LicensedRelDate = January 2011 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3729-X | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091322104 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091323958 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091327741 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091333841 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} References External links * [http://www.betsucomi.shogakukan.co.jp/daisy/ Dengeki Daisy at Betsucomi] * * [http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?series_id=1304 Dengeki Daisy at Viz Media] Category:School anime and manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category: Viz Media manga ja:電撃デイジー